I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know
by ripitupgenki
Summary: Song Fanfic. HollyGenki


_AAN: I don't own Monster Rancher or "I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know" by Blood, Sweat, & Tears._

_AAN: EDIT: This has been revamped_

* * *

'_**If I ever leave you**_

_**You can say I told you so**_

_**If I ever hurt you baby**_

_**You know I hurt my self as well'**_

Scene of Genki dancing in the rain, singing gibberish and acting rather goof. He was trying to cheer up is companion Holly after she told her sad story. Everyone joins in but Suezo and Holly finally laughs at their goofy dancing and singing.

'_**Is that any way for a man to carry on**_

_**Think it once then let a loved one go**_

_**I love you baby**_

_**More than you'll ever know**_

_**More than you'll ever know'**_

Scene changes to Genki thinking about Holly late in the night. After she was taken by Moo. A tear runs down his face as he tries to get some sleep. Knowing the battle ahead may cost them everything if they fail.

'_**When I wasn't making too much money**_

_**You know right where my paycheck went**_

_**You know I brought it home to baby**_

_**And I never spent one red cent'**_

****

Scene changes to Genki giving Holly her birthday cake on her 16th birthday. Then later giving her a present. She smiles at him and accepts the present. And gives him a hug and thanks him. The other monsters look at the two with suspicious looks. Both Holly and Genki turn bright red. Holly opens the present to reveal a beautiful gold, diamond, and sapphire bracelet. Holly looks at him in surprise and shock. "Where did you get this, Genki?" Holly asked. "Just something I pick up. wink Why don't you put it on." He replied. "You didn't steal it did you?" Suezo asked. "No, I bought it. I'm no thief." He answered annoyed. Holly put it on and looked over at him. "This must of cost a lot. How did you get?" she asked again. "I bought it in my world. I had saved up the money. Originally it was for a relative but I can get another one if I ever get back. It wasn't as expensive as you might think. Especially since my dad has connections with people. wink Even if it was, you definitely deserve it." "But it's got gold and diamonds. They're expensive no matter what. I don't know what the other stone is." Hare commented looking at it. "Not diamonds, cubic zirconium. Man made diamonds. The other stone is sapphire. It's 10-karat gold. If it were any higher it would be too soft." "Humans can make diamonds. How do you know they're man made?" Hare asked. "They don't have any flaws and real diamonds always have a little flaw in them." Genki answered. "So they're too perfect to be real. How much did it cost?" Tiger asked. "About 2,345 yen. Our currency is different than yours." "Thank you, Genki. It's beautiful and very sweet of you. I normally wouldn't do this but only for this occasion" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you" Genki was entirely red and everyone was staring at them in shock. "Your welcome." He said embarrassed. "Were you trying for that?" Suezo yelled. "No, I never thought I was going to be kissed. Honestly, I didn't." "Leave him alone Suezo." Holly calmly said, "Don't get jealous." "I'm not jealous!" "Then don't be so protective, I can take care of my self."

'_**Is that any way for a man to carry on**_

_**Think it once then let a loved one go**_

_**I love you baby**_

_**More than you'll ever know'**_

Scene changes to Holly being rescued from End Bringer after she so bravely fights him, almost to the death. Genki looks lovingly toward Holly for a split second before getting ready to fight End Bringer.

'_**I'm not trying to be**_

_**Any kind of man**_

_**I'm trying to be some body**_

_**You can love, trust, & understand**_

_**I now that I can be**_

_**A part of you that no one else can see**_

_**I just got to hear you say**_

_**It's all right'**_

****

Scene of Holly and Genki having some private time in some bushes. Genki caresses Holly's face whispering, "Holly, I love you." "I love you too, Genki." They kiss softly, and then embrace whispering softly to each other what they should do next.

'_**We're flesh and blood**_

_**I could be everything that you demand**_

_**I could be president of general motors baby**_

_**Or just a tiny grain of sand'**_

****

Scene changes to Genki showing of his skills in a fight. Taking out baddies right and left. Doing fancy tricks on his blades. Holly just smiles at him and shakes her head. Suddenly a Dino tries to bite her. Genki scoops her up in his arms and carries her to safety, giving her a wink along the way.

'_**Is that any way for a man to carry on**_

_**Think it once then let a loved one go**_

_**I love you baby**_

_**I love you baby**_

_**More than you'll ever know'**_

Final scene of Holly and Genki alone together in the woods, kissing. "Genki, how much do you love me?" "More then you'll ever know babe" He sweetly kisses her, then holds her close just enjoying her prescience.  



End file.
